


The Church of the Holy Blood

by greerwatson



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick ponders whether to join a church catering to carouches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Church of the Holy Blood

**Author's Note:**

> The Church of the Holy Blood and its minister, Wladislaw Staniszewski, come from “A Matter of Taste”, an unposted episode of an unfinished fifth virtual season for _Forever Knight_.

The Church of the Holy Blood. The mere concept intrigued Nick. During the recent carouche case he had been too busy to consider the potential implications for himself in the existence of such an institution; but, now that was over, it was a different matter. He pondered the glass in his hand, and swirled its contents. Red as human, yet so different to taste—in his mouth and in his mind. 

Should he call the Reverend Staniszewski? That was the question. Should he call, and find out the time of their next meeting, and attend—and perhaps, if it were to his inclination, even join their congregation? 

That Lacroix, the next time he saw him, had emphatically banned him from ever doing any such thing _might_ at one time have instantly impelled him to the door of the Church. 

A faint smile touched Nick’s lips. He could tell his master’s urgent fear ... that he would join the company of carouches in more than diet, and become outcast for that association. 

No fear. His distaste for the carouche remained no less, for all that he had, in talking to Staniszewski, come to an appreciation of the task the man had taken on himself— _and_ the achievement of his church. Yet he was still carouche. 

Nick drained the glass of cow. He had his own temptations; but the Holy Blood was not one of them

**Author's Note:**

> "The Church of the Holy Blood" was written for GnosticDiva in the Dead Dog Party after FK Fic Fest 2012 to her prompt, _“Nick finds, completely by accident, a group of vampires who also seem to be looking to mend their old ways; going from cold-blooded killers, to repentant (quasi-)human folk.”._
> 
> The story was posted to FK Comment Fic on 30 September 2012, and posted to FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU on October 5th.


End file.
